


I Can Take It

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd Amounts of Come, Come Inflation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: The title is "I Can Take It" and one of the tags is "Absurd Amounts of Come."  You should be able to figure out the details.





	I Can Take It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This was written way back in the beginning of my smut writing career and holy shit does it show. I'm only putting it up here because somebody somewhere might want to know where it went from its original upload location.

"Anya," Akira began, "I never told you about my family, did I?"

Akira considered himself to be a very, very lucky young man. Leaning on his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed was his girlfriend Anya, one of the most vibrant, outgoing women he knew, with long raven-dark hair framing her face, a deep skin tone that gave away her Spanish heritage and a body that was... well, healthy: While not exactly built like a supermodel (physically implausible female forms being a phenomenon that more genre-savvy readers may or may not be all too familiar with) she was still well-proportioned, still knew she was attractive and wasn't about to let anyone tell her otherwise. It was this confidence and her beguiling personality that caught his attention and kept him by her side.

In contrast, Anya considered herself lucky to find Akira largely because she had an Asian fetish. Not that this was the sole reason for her attraction, of course - she found his humble nature and submissive streak oddly charming, and unlike most college students he made an effort to stay fit and presentable, as evinced by his lithe frame and neat medium-length haircut - but it was a fairly large part of it.

"This is an odd time to bring it up, isn't it?" Anya asked.

"Yes, but they're a little different, and I just wanted to give you fair warning before we do... it."

"You mean fuck?" She wrapped his arms around him, the soft mounds of her breasts pressing into his back. "Hump? Bump uglies? Screw? Bang? You can say it, you know; it's why we're here."

"I know, I just felt you should know something first. My father, and his father before him were..." Akira paused, searching for the right word. "...entertainers."

"Actors?"

"Sort of," he said evasively.

Anya thought for a few seconds before a knowing smile crossed her lips. "They were in pornos, weren't they?" He looked away and she grinned slyly, ruffling his hair. "Oh, you silly little -prude-, you!"

"Anyway, my father was called The-" He coughed into his fist. "The Firehose, and I may have, ah... taken after him."

She looked at him endearingly. "Awwwww, you're worried about me, aren't you?" Reaching up, she caressed his cheeks with both hands as she turned her head towards him, leaning in for a kiss. "I can take it. I'm a big girl."

The kisses deepened; their hands wandered as garnments were pulled off and cast away; a clumsy tangling of limbs as they moved about on the bed, a mumbled apology; a deep moan as he slid into her, the two bodies rocking against each other before finding rythym and moving as one; slowly at first, almost timid, then growing more forceful as they found confidence, moving ever closer towards the end, a quiet pressure building inside them, a steady crescendo that rose higher and higher before reaching the climax.

Anya let out a gasp, gripping fistfuls of tangled sheets, the sweat giving her a bronze sheen in the pale light as she arched her back, her belly rising into the air... and remaining there.

At first Akira thought he was seeing things; the light somehow appeared to have made Anya's normally trim figure seem a bit pudgier, but as he slowed the rythymic motion of his hips he could clearly see her stomach had indeed grown larger. As he continued to watch, it steadily grew from a small bit of paunch to a low dome, rising upward by the second like a balloon filling with water, all of which was either going unnoticed or unheeded by his girlfriend.

By now Akira's orgasm was continuing with no signs of stopping and he was starting to grow concerned. "Maybe we should stop-" he began, but before he could step away or pull out he felt her legs snake out and wrap around his hips, holding him tight inside of her.

"Harder," she said, panting. "Please."

While still worried, he redoubled his efforts, forcing himself into harder and faster and was rewarded with a long, low moan. By now her stomach had swollen over a foot high and across, the sides spreading out over either side of her waist as it continued to grow, filling with... well, Akira knew what it was filling with, but he didn't know how. He should have stopped or passed out, but he was still able and still held in place by Anya's lithe legs, each thrust of his hips causing her to jiggle and swell ever larger.

Time ticked by for the two young lovers. Anya growing belly had reached two feet in height and was beginning to block her face from Akira's view. It had pushed his arms away from her waist, forcing him to wrap his arms around her stomach for purchase, and as he reached around he felt them sink into her form before Anya gasped and reached up, clutching his hands.

"Here," she said breathlessly, moving his hands to the sides of her. "Push here."

Akira pressed into the sides of her belly, feeling them sink into her as it bulged up from the pressure. Anya let out another gasp and a breathless "yes, yes..." as her hips writhed about beneath her, keeping her legs firmly locked around her lover's waist. "Don't stop, don't ever stop..."

Anya's growth continued unabated as Akira continued to surge into her, over and over, her belly looking more like an enormous bubble than any part of human anatomy, and neither she nor he showed any signs of stopping. Akira could feel her skin stretching beneath his fingertips as she continued to fill, his arms being forced further apart by the second. If Anya was scared of what was happening to her or in pain she made no show of it, as she continued to make high-pitched squeaks and moans as she herself came, occasionally reaching up to to squeeze or rub her swollen body.

The wooden bed frame began to protest as Anya grew and grew, groaning in time with the rocking of their hips and the swaying of Anya's stomach, now an enormous three-foot ball that slowly began to rise over Akira's head. As she continued to swell she began pressing into his body, forcing him to lean into the soft, warm wall of her belly or else be shoved away. As he tried his best to wrap his arms around her girth he noticed that she was beginning to flatten out from the weight, spreading outward as she filled up. Her skin was starting to stretch and take on a faint shine, but despite this he still sank easily into her body. How big was she going to get, he wondered? How big -could- she get?

After what seemed like an eternity, Akira began to feel his orgasm slowing, but with it came a sudden feeling of intense pressure within him, desperately seeking release. Wrapping his arms tightly around Anya he braced himself and, one long, last push, came with enough force to cause her to rapidly swell out another few inches before the growth stopped. From somewhere behind her stomach he heard Anya let out a loud sigh of contentment as she let go of Akira's waist, her legs danging off the edge of the bed. Thoroughly exhausted, he leaned into Anya for support, breathing in the heavy scent of sex that filled the air before stepping back, her stomach spilling forward into the space he once occupied, covering her legs to the knees.

As he was about to get a good look at what had happened to his girlfriend, Akira's attention was pulled away by the sound of cracking wood, followed by a long, ominous creak. Before he could react the bed gave way, collapsing into a pile of boards, dropping the mattress to the floor and Anya with it.

As Anya landed her belly surged outwards in all directions as it flattened from the impact, slamming into Akira's legs with enough force to send him stumbling backwards onto his rear. She let out an ear-piercing cry as her body continued to wobble and shake like a giant water balloon, the load inside of her swaying about. From beneath the massive mound Akira could see Anya's toes curling and twitching as she moaned in ecstacy, the ripples coursing through her body driving her to unimaginable heights of pleasure.

The shaking eventually subsided, and it was several moments before Anya could speak again, her breathing deep. "Oh... my God..."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Never better," was the reply.

Grabbing onto a nearby chair for support, he forced himself up onto unsteady legs and hobbled over to Anya's side. Her stomach had ballooned to over four feet high and five feet across, its sheer size pulling it into a flattened teardrop shape that covered all but her head and feet and spread across the width of the mattress that it - she - lay upon. Approaching her, Akira reached out and gently ran a hand across its side; her dusky skin was stretched taut, the sweat and elastic sheen giving it an incredible shine. He pressed his hand into it, surprised at the amount of give it still had despite its size.

"Oooooh," a voice cooed from the floor, "that feels good." He looked down to see Anya, smiling wearily. She pulled an arm free from beneath her and slowly waved to him. "Hi there. Wow, you set some sort of world record with that one, didn't you? Figured you'd have shriveled up by now."

He looked between her and the enormous bloated mound that her belly had become. "Did... did -I- do all... -this?-"

Anya nodded. "Yup." She spread her legs and squeezed her belly between her thighs and arms as best she could, the shiny bubble swelling outward slightly. "See?" she said. "I told you I could take it."


End file.
